AmourShipping: El Frío En Mi Corazón
by El Hacedor Del Sur
Summary: Lo que parece ser una feria tradicional para Ciudad Snowbelle puede ser una oportunidad para Ash y Serena de reforzar su lazo. (Mi primera historia bajo el formato One-Shot)


**"EL FRÍO EN MI CORAZÓN"**

Mi primera historia bajo el formato: One-Shot. Después de obtener la octava y última medalla de gimnasio en Ciudad Snowbelle, Ash y sus amigos deciden quedarse por unos días más debido a las constantes nevadas y porque el camino que conduce hacia Ciudad Lumiose también esta lleno de nieve. Debido a esto Ash ha decido aprovechar este tiempo para entrenar a sus pokémon y prepararse para lo que será su desafío mayor, la Liga Kalos. Sin embargo Ash esta lidiando con algo que jamás le había pasado antes, una sensación de vacío, culpa, tristeza e irónicamente, mucho frío (Ba Dum Tsss XD) en su corazón. Pero las cosas se pueden arreglar luego de que el grupo se entera de que se va a realizar una "Feria De La Nieve", un evento tradicional de la ciudad. Este evento podría ayudar a Ash a aclarar su situación actual con Serena, tomar más en cuenta los sentimientos de su amiga más allá de los suyos propios y sobre todo, tratar de curar el frío que ahora afecta su corazón.

 **ADVERTENCIA 01:** Todo lo relacionado con Pokémon es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, y el autor de este fanfic no declara autoría sobre ninguno de los elementos presentes en esta historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA 02:** Siendo esta mi primera incursión en el formato One-Shot, esta historia es un "Episodio Especial" y no tiene relación con las demás historias que he escrito en relación al AmourShipping.

 **ADVERTENCIA 03:** Estoy seguro que más de alguno querrá leer este fanfic solo esperando mi opinión del capítulo 47 de XY&Z, pues bien, tengo varias cosas que decir sobre el final de esta temporada pero para eso esperen a leer mi siguiente fanfic en formato One-Shot que por ahora llevará por título: "Quiero Volver A Verte". Por ahora los invito a disfrutar de esta historia.

 **CAPÍTULO 1 DE 1 (XD): El Frío En Mi Corazón**

Luego de obtener su octava y última medalla de gimnasio, Ash esta más que listo para participar en la Liga Kalos. Sin embargo cuando el grupo ya estaba preparándose para partir a Ciudad Lumiose se enteran de que el camino esta bloqueado por la nieve y las obras de despeje durarían al menos por una semana. Ante este problema el grupo decide quedarse por más tiempo en el Centro Pokémon para resguardarse del frío y nuestro entrenador pokémon decide aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar a sus pokémon y estar listo para la competencia. Faltando 3 días para que el camino ya este despejado nuestros héroes se enteran por medio de un mensaje de televisión que en la Ciudad Snowbelle se va a realizar "La Feria De La Nieve", un evento tradicional de la ciudad. El grupo esta muy emocionado por este evento y Ash quiere usarlo también para descansar de su entrenamiento.

Hasta ahí todo bien, pero lamentablemente Ash ha estado lidiando con algo que lo ha venido atormentando en su cabeza e incluso su corazón incluso después de ganar su batalla de gimnasio. A pesar de que él pidió disculpas por haberse ido al bosque y agradecerle a Serena por ayudarle a abrir sus ojos siente que eso no es suficiente ya que cree que su actitud con Serena no fue la correcta y siente que ella, a pesar de haberse mostrado feliz por su victoria, podría seguir molesta con él o quizá peor, decepcionada de él (Chan Chan Chaaaann XD), por lo que ve en esta feria la oportunidad para pedirle disculpas y agradecerle de una mejor manera.

Durante la noche antes de la celebración de la feria Ash estaba realizando junto con sus pokémon la última práctica del día y ahora tenemos a nuestro entrenador y sus poké-amigos (XD) abrazándose para darse apoyo mutuo y lidiar con el frío que ya se estaba haciéndose sentir en el ambiente. Luego de guardar a sus pokémon en sus respectivas poké-bolas y luego de que Pikachu se subiera al hombro de Ash, éste le dice:

– Bueno amigo, vamos adentro a descansar. Ha sido una larga jornada de entrenamiento. Además quiero dormir temprano y disfrutar mañana que es el día que se celebre la feria de la nieve – Su querido amigo eléctrico amarillo le asintió con una sonrisa y una caricia en su mejilla. Tal gesto emocionó a Ash ya que siempre sabía que su compañero estaba siempre a su lado en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba.

– Gracias amigo por estar siempre conmigo – Ambos empezaron su rumbo al Centro Pokémon luego de entrenar en el exterior pero inesperadamente Ash y Pikachu se sorprendieron cuando una chica de abrigo rosa estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa en su cara y les dice:

– Ash, Pikachu, entren que hace mucho frío además que Clemont tiene preparada nuestra cena – Decía con una expresión alegre en su cara, dicha expresión recordó a Ash ese momento en que estaba deprimido en el bosque y fue encontrado por su amiga Serena. Para Ash fue inevitable recordar ese instante cuando fue un poco grosero con ella y recibió bolas de nieve en su cara por parte de ella. Dichos recuerdos, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, han estado afectando mucho a Ash estos días y le dio un poco de nervios. Se limito a decirle simplemente y ocultando su cara con su gorra:

– Eeemm, Serena, yo, lo siento, no quise preocuparlos a ustedes. Terminé de entrenar y ahora sólo quiero esperar a que empiece la feria para relajarme antes de volver a Ciudad Lumiose – Serena se dio cuenta de la forma de actuar que tenía Ash y empezó a preocuparse. A ella también le ha estado afectando esa pequeña discusión que tuvieron en el bosque y de hecho se sentía un poco culpable por haberle lanzado bolas de nieve en su cara. Serena se acercó a Ash mientras que Pikachu se bajó del hombro de Ash para entrar al centro y darles a ambos su espacio para conversar. Serena se acerca a Ash y le toca el hombro preguntándole:

– Ash, te sientes bien? – Decía con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Ash le dice con una voz suave y deprimida:

– Serena, yo, quisiera decirte algo. Algo que me ha estado afectando estos últimas días desde que gané mi octava medalla – Serena entendió que Ash le iba a decir las razones de porque se estaba sintiendo distante e, irónicamente, frío ante ella (Ya saben, chistes de frío porque están en ciudad Snowbelle XD), Clemont y Bonnie. Ella se limitó a decir:

– Dime – En ese momento Ash fijó su mirada en Serena para hablarle directamente:

– La razón por la que me he sentido un poco mal estos días es que me siento un poco culpable por haberte gritado cuando me encontraste en el bosque. – Le decía a su mejor amiga, antes de que pudiese decirle algo más ella le responde:

– La verdad Ash, yo también quería pedirte perdón por haberte lanzado esas bolas de nieve, sólo quería ayudarte y escucharte. Pero entiendo, te sentías frustrado por haber perdido ese combate. – Su amigo le responde:

– Es que no hablo sólo del combate, yo le hice a Greninja la promesa de que juntos nos volveríamos más fuertes y controlaríamos el poder de la sincronización. Al final no pudimos hacerlo y me sentí mal por no cumplirle a mi propio pokémon el ayudarlo a ser más fuerte. Me sentí demasiado impotente – Serena ya empezaba a entender mejor del porque Ash se alejó de ellos, era porque se sintió mal al no poder cumplir una promesa que le hizo a su propio compañero pokémon, ella trata de animarlo diciéndole:

– Ya veo, parece ser que ambos estábamos tristes. Yo igual me sentí preocupada por ti, y el verte casi sugiriendo que te estabas dando por vencido también me afectó mucho porque, eeemm, Ash, recuerdas lo que te dije antes de lanzarte esas bolas de nieve? – Preguntó con un leve sonrojo y su amigo le contesta:

– Creo, recordar que dijiste algo de un "Ash que yo conozco" y "El Ash que está ante mí no es ni la sombra del Ash que yo conozco", algo así, pero entonces, aaamm, no es que a mí me preocupe el como los demás me ven a mí pero, exactamente, como es el Ash que tú conoces Serena – Preguntaba un poco avergonzado, su amiga responde abrazándolo como si ella dependiera de la presencia de Ash para expresarse, el joven quedó sorprendido ante el abrazo que Serena le estaba dando y se le apareció un pequeño rubor en su cara y antes de siquiera preguntar que estaba haciendo, ella le dice:

– El Ash que yo conozco es alguien alegre y amable con los demás, siempre positivo, valiente y que le da pelea a sus oponentes y nunca retrocede. Pero lo más importante de todo es que: "Nunca se rinde hasta el final". – Decía esto mientras miraba a Ash fijamente a los ojos y parecía que ella estaba al borde de dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas pero antes de que Ash le dijera algo ella siguió dedicándole unas cuantas palabras, acompañadas de un ligero sonrojo:

– No sólo eso, el Ash que yo conozco no es solo un amigo, es además un gran compañero que se preocupa por los demás más que solo preocuparse por sí mismo, nunca da la espalda a aquellos que lo necesitan y a diferencia de muchos otros que sólo buscan ganar para demostrarle a los demás que es alguien mejor que otros, Ash es un chico que busca ser más fuerte para ser alguien mejor cada día y no necesita demostrarle nada a nadie. Siempre se supera así mismo y es alguien con una gran voluntad y, un, eeemm, un gran corazón. – Decía esto apenada y bajando la mirada porque parecía que buscaba confesarle sus sentimientos a Ash, desde el día que lo conoció hasta el día que se volvieron a ver en Kalos y durante el viaje por la región Serena se dio cuenta que Ash era alguien importante para ella y las actitudes, virtudes, e incluso defectos de Ash llamaron su atención o incluso más que eso, conquistaron su corazón y ahora Serena estaba muy enamorada de Ash.

Ash no podía creer lo que Serena le estaba diciendo, él siempre pensó que su relación con ella era una relación cercana, de confianza, de apoyo mutuo, pero nunca se esperó que su manera de ser con ella la hayan impactado de una manera tan profunda, casi nervioso él empieza a hablarle:

– Oh, eeemm, vaya, esto es, quiero decir, no creí que tú, aaamm, que tú pensabas eso de mí Serena – Decía rascándose la nariz, su típico gesto de cuando Ash parece sentirse nervioso o cuando sucede algo que no se esperaba que ocurriese. Serena volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y dice:

– No es sólo lo que pienso de ti, es lo que yo creo que es así. Me pareces un chico increíble Ash, y siento mucho que tú y yo tuviésemos un pequeño malentendido allá en el bosque – Decía deprimida, Ash le responde:

– No Serena, aquí la culpa la tengo yo. Mi manera de expresarme contigo no fue la correcta, es sólo que no me sentía bien y necesitaba estar solo para buscar respuestas y así lo hice. Tu ataque de nieve me ayudó a abrir los ojos (O en lenguaje pokémon: Fue súper efectivo XD) y todo se solucionó para mí. Al final obtuve mi última medalla y ya estoy listo para entrar a la Liga Kalos – Decía recuperando ese espíritu de optimismo que caracterizaba a Ash y que cautivaba a Serena. A lo que ella le responde:

– Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, y sin importar si ganas o pierdes el torneo siempre serás el entrenador más fuerte y valiente que conozco – Este comentario tomó por sorpresa a Ash, apareciéndole un sonrojo más notorio. Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente durante unos pocos segundos pero de repente empezaron a caer del cielo unos cuantos copos de nieve y ambos decidieron entrar al centro pokémon para así evitar que ambos pasaran frío o pescaran un resfriado. (Aunque lo claro es que Serena quiere "pescar" los sentimientos de Ash? XD).

Ash y Serena entraron al centro pokémon y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y dormir temprano, la idea era despertar y estar bien descansados y repuestos para disfrutar la feria de la nieve que, según las informaciones entregadas, iniciaría a las 10 de la mañana y estaría en funcionamiento hasta la noche. A la mañana siguiente Ash y Serena se levantaron temprano, desayunaron juntos pero se dieron cuenta que ni Clemont y Bonnie se asomaron por el comedor del centro, cuando fueron a devolver sus bandejas la enfermera Joy le dio a Ash un papel que decía "Para: Ash y Serena, De: Clemont". Al estirar la hoja se dieron cuenta que era un mensaje de los hermanos diciendo que se levantaron más temprano porque Bonnie estaba tan emocionada con ir a la Feria que lo despertó, desayunaron y se fueron para aprovechar mejor el día en la feria (Y ya saben, para que Bonnie le busque novia a su hermano XD). Ash y Serena se sorprendieron por el hecho de que quedaron solos y que los hermanos se fueron primero a disfrutar de la feria de la nieve.

Mientras tanto en la Feria, los hermanos disfrutaban de este momento familiar mirando los puestos de peluches, comida tradicional de la ciudad y paseos en Mamoswine rumbo a las montañas cercanas a la ciudad. Todo un evento para que se congele la sangre (Ba Dum Tsss), sin embargo Bonnie empezó a sentirse preocupada por Ash y Serena se acerca a su hermano y pregunta:

– Oye hermano, crees que Ash y Serena van a estar bien aquí en la feria si los dejamos solos? – Clemont le responde:

– Claro que si Bonnie, van a estar bien, además esto es algo que tenemos que hacer por ellos – Decía mostrándose optimista por sus amigos, sin embargo Bonnie no entendió bien a que se refería su hermano y le preguntó:

– Hacer por ellos? – Le preguntaba algo confundida a lo que su hermano responde:

– Verás, luego de que se informara que la ruta a ciudad Lumiose estaba cerrada por las nieves Ash se quedó entrenando en el centro y en uno de esos entrenamientos lo ayude enfrentado a mi Luxray con Talonflame, cuando terminó el combate Ash me dijo que se sentía mal por algo que le dijo a Serena. No me quiso decir mucho, solo que aparentemente fue que tuvieron un malentendido o algo así y me dijo que le gustaría tener la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Serena por lo que pasó. Entonces le pregunté si quería estar a solas con ella y disfrutar de la feria como una forma de pedirle perdón él me dijo que le parecía una buena idea pero se sentía inseguro, de todas maneras lo apoyé a que la invitara a la feria pero parece que estaba preocupado de que ella no quisiera ir con él – Decía esto mientras mostraba una expresión de seriedad a lo que su hermana responde:

– Es cierto, de hecho mientras ustedes estaban afuera yo me acerqué a Serena que estaba mirando por la ventana y ella me dijo lo que pasó, Ash estaba triste y quería estar sólo y de paso le gritó diciéndole que ella no entiende por lo que estaba pasando. Ella como respuesta le arrojó unas bolas de nieve en la cara y lo abandonó cuando él estaba tirado en el piso y que se sentía mal por eso, creo que vale la pena dejarlos que disfruten de esta feria solos para que puedan solucionar su problema y volver a ser los mejores amigos que han sido este tiempo – Clemont le mostró una sonrisa afirmándole sus comentarios y en eso Bonnie suspira algo que Clemont apenas alcanzó a escuchar:

– Y es una oportunidad para que ambos confiesen sus sentimientos – Clemont pregunta:

– Que dijiste Bonnie? – Ella reacciona sorpresivamente ya que esperó que su hermano no entendiera o no escuchara lo que dijo por lo que se aleja de su hermano y le grita:

– Que te ayudaré a confesar tus sentimientos a las chicas de esta feria – y sale corriendo buscando a alguna chica a la cual pedirle que sea novia de Clemont. El inventor pone una cara estilo "El Grito" (Ba Dum Tsss XD) y sale corriendo tras su hermana para evitar que ella haga alguna de sus locuras:

– Bonnie, por favor noooo, ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no me hagas esto – Y así tenemos una hermosa escena de hermanos corriendo por la feria buscando alguna novia para el inventor del grupo.

Los pokémon del grupo estaban a salvo en sus pokébolas cuidadas por la enfermera Joy mientras que otros como Pikachu, Dedenne y Puni-chan se quedaron en la habitación que pidieron para mantenerlos a salvo del frío junto con unos platos de comida pokémon y unos cuantos juguetes para mantenerlos a salvo.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el centro pokémon tenemos una escena de Ash y Serena frente a la puerta del centro pero un poco distanciados, espalda frente a espalda y con una expresión de cara apenada y sonrojada por el hecho de que no esperaban tener este momento para ir a la feria para tener un momento a solas. Ocasionalmente intentaban mirarse frente a frente pero por la vergüenza y el momento por el que ocurría esto desviaban la mirada a alguna otra parte (O en idioma de internet, fijaban su mirada en uno que otro árbol u hoja "random" XD). Ash intentó decirle algo pero por la vergüenza apenas le salían las palabras de la boca y de casualidad dijo algo que no era exactamente lo que le quería decir:

– Eeemm, te queda bien ese abrigo rosa – Decía tapándose la boca ya que no quiso decir eso, pero inesperadamente Serena le responde:

– Gracias, me gusta como combinan tu abrigo con tus guantes – Ash quedó algo descolocado por el comentario de Serena. Como se puede ver ni Ash ni Serena parecen estar de acuerdo consigo mismos para salir y disfrutar de la feria, sin embargo Ash se dio cuenta de que esta podía ser la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Serena por su discusión en el bosque y seguir siendo los mejores amigos de siempre. Por lo que Ash tomó la iniciativa, se armó de valor, volteó a acercarse a Serena que seguía dándole la espalda, el joven acercó su mano al hombro de su amiga quien se sorprende por el gesto de Ash y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo Ash le dice:

– Serena, eeemm, te gustaría que fuéramos juntos a la feria de la nieve? – Decía esto mientras bajaba su mirada aún afectado por los nervios. Sin darse cuenta separó su mano del hombro de su amiga pero manteniendo la cabeza baja esperando una respuesta, Serena se dio vuelta y vio que Ash estaba ocultando su cara, acercándose a su mejor amigo le da un abrazo queriendo sugerir que ella estaba aceptando su invitación pero como si el abrazo no hubiese sido suficiente para convencer a Ash, Serena se armó de valor y le brindó a su amigo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, provocando en Ash una reacción de sorpresa y volviendo a ver a su amiga de frente después de muchos minutos sin verse frente a frente. Antes de que Ash pudiera decirle algo ella le dice:

– No sólo me gustaría, a mí, aaamm, me, me encantaría ir contigo Ash – Mostrándole a Ash una gran sonrisa, de esas que dejaban a Ash sorprendido y con pocas palabras.

Luego de dejar a sus pokémon al cuidado de la enfermera Joy y al resto de los pokémon a salvo y resguardados en la habitación que reservaron, nuestra pareja favorita emprende rumbo a la feria de la nieve. Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue la bienvenida que les dieron los encargados de la entrada al sector principal de la feria, miraron los puestos y se fijaron en las distintas cosas que ofrecían, desde accesorios hasta helados, ranchos para jugar con distintos pokémon del tipo hielo pero no se percataron de si estaban los hermanos cerca de donde estaban ellos. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando su momento a solas con ella, para Ash fue inevitable preocuparse por la ausencia de los hermanos y dice:

– Espero que Clemont y Bonnie estén bien – Serena que estaba al lado suyo escuchó lo que su amigo y amor secreto por lo que le responde:

– No te preocupes Ash, estoy segura que estarán bien. Te molestaría acompañarme a ese puesto de allá? – Preguntaba con un tono de voz que sugería súplica y ternura al mismo tiempo. Rasgos que a Ash le parecieron tiernos de parte de su amiga y sin dudarlo dos veces le dice:

– Claro, no hay problema, digo, este paseo lo estoy haciendo también por ti, es mi modo de pedirte perdón por nuestra pequeña discusión en el bosque – Serena se sintió conmovida por el gesto amable de Ash, eso siempre era algo que a Serena le gustaba de su amigo, esa disposición a ver a los que lo rodean no sólo sanos y salvos, sino también felices. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo tomó su mano con la de Ash y le dice:

– No te preocupes Ash, eso ya pasó, ahora tomate tu tiempo para disfrutar de esta feria – Y así ambos amigos, tomados de la mano y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros se acercaron a un puesto donde Serena vio unos aretes en forma de copo de nieve donde se mezclaban los colores blanco y celeste. Eligió el diseño que más le gustó, los compró y gracias a que el puesto contaba con un espejo y al hecho de que Serena no puede resistirse a los accesorios de modas como vestidos, por ejemplo, se acercó al espejo y se sacó sus aretes para probarse los que se compró apenas hace un rato.

La escena era vista por Ash con simpatía ya que su amiga siempre tenía la costumbre de probarse vestidos y otros accesorios. Pero no pudo evitar notar que su amiga estaba alegre y con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sin querer se dijo así mismo:

– Esa es la Serena que yo conozco, siempre alegre y queriendo expresar esa alegría a los demás. No sé porque pero con esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos se ve, eeemm, muy linda – Dándose cuenta de que Serena terminó de ponerse sus aretes y acercándose a él abandona sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a su amiga. Ella pregunta:

– Perdona la demora Ash, y que me dices? Que te parecen estos aretes? – Preguntaba algo apenada debido a que le emocionaba pedirle la opinión a Ash. Ash, por su parte, se fijó en los aretes y con un pequeño sonrojo y algo apenado le dice:

– La verdad, no sé mucho sobre accesorios u otras cosas que les gustan a las chicas pero debo decir que esos aretes se ven bien y tienes buen gusto para la moda Serena. Además, aaamm, te hacen ver muy linda y, bueno, la verdad, también combinan con tus hermosos ojos – Dijo esto sin pensar y dándose cuenta de sus palabras se le aparece un gran sonrojo en su cara y se da la vuelta tapándose la boca. Serena no podía creer lo que escuchó, su amigo y príncipe azul (Recuerden, chistes de frío XD) no solo halagó su gusto por la moda sino que le reconoció lo linda que la hacían ver y como ese color de aretes combinaba con sus ojos. Nunca antes Ash le había dicho algo tan halagador más allá de esas veces, cuando Ash le dijo que se veía bien con su nueva apariencia o cuando se presentó y ganó su primera llave de princesa. En eso Serena se acerca y le tapa los ojos a Ash con sus manos, el joven entrenador se vio sorprendido por ese gesto de parte de Serena pero antes de poder decirle que estaba haciendo Serena se acerca a su oído y le susurra:

– Muchas gracias Ash, eso fue muy dulce de tu parte – Ash se voltea a ver a su amiga y se da cuenta de que ella estaba agradecida por lo que le comentó sobre sus aretes, lo que pudo apreciarse por su gran sonrisa en su rostro y un más notorio brillo especial en sus ojos. Avergonzado Ash le dice:

– De verdad? Bueno, yo, no sé porque lo dije, supongo que era algo que quería decirte porque, la verdad, siempre me has parecido una chica muy linda – Decía igual de sonrojado que antes y a Serena ese comentario le hizo sentir un latido más rápido en su corazón. Le contesta:

– Gracias Ash, yo, te agradezco mucho esto que me estás diciendo. Y te digo algo? Cuando nos conocimos cuando niños en el campamento del profesor Oak y me ayudaste a ponerme de pie, aaamm, me pareciste un niño muy lindo. Pero ahora que nos volvimos a ver después de mucho tiempo déjame decirte que te volviste un joven muy guapo – Decía sonrojándose a más no poder.

Lo sonrojados que estaban ambos jóvenes contrastaba con el entorno azul y frío que había en la feria, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle ya que lo único que querían era disfrutar de este paseo al lado de esa persona especial. Ash quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga por lo que se armó de valor y ofreció su mano para acompañarla a otra parte de la feria:

– Te gustaría continuar este paseo conmigo? Aaamm, mi estimada señorita Serena – le decía cortésmente, a lo que Serena casi resistiendo las ganas de querer abrazar a Ash le siguió el juego y tomó los bordes de su abrigo simulando un saludo entre príncipes, y al retroceder su pie y haciéndole una reverencia a su amigo le dice:

– Sería un honor para mí, joven Ash – le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Serena juntó su mano con la de Ash y casi por instinto, la joven artista llevó a su mejor amigo a otro puesto de la feria casi como si ella estuviese dirigiendo el paseo. Si bien esto sorprendía mucho a Ash, él en verdad estaba sintiendo que estaba haciendo las cosas bien con su amiga para compensar su mal comportamiento con ella, al igual que expresarle lo mucho que a él le gustaba verla feliz. Aparentemente su idea de superar el problema que tuvieron anteriormente y de hacer que su amistad siguiera siendo la misma de siempre estaba funcionando y lo que menos quería Ash en este momento era echarlo a perder. El siguiente puesto que visitaron fue uno de helados, ambos se compraron un cono para cada uno y cuando terminaron Ash se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía una pequeña mancha en su mejilla, cuando Serena quiso quitarse ese rastro de helado de su cara, Ash la interrumpió diciendo:

– Espera Serena, creo que se cómo ayudarte con eso – Sacó desde su bolsillo un pañuelo y ayudó a Serena a quitarle ese rastro de helado en su cara. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por la amabilidad de Ash y se dijo así misma:

– Siempre tan amable conmigo Ash – Pero luego desvió su mirada al pañuelo que uso Ash y resultó ser "ese" pañuelo. Mostrando una cara tanto de alegría como de sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera preguntar Ash se le anticipó y le dijo:

– Jaja, supongo que ya sabes que es este pañuelo. Pues si, es el mismo que usé esa vez que te conocí cuando éramos niños. La verdad me trae recuerdos de cuando era niño y de cuando empecé mi viaje por Kalos. Pero sabes? Creo que es muy útil para casos como estos – Luego de guardar el pañuelo en su bolsillo, ambos amigos siguieron su paseo por la feria y se detuvieron en un puesto de jugos y sándwiches, ya era hora de almuerzo y se sirvieron un vaso de jugo de naranja con un sándwich, terminando de comer Ash pagó la cuenta y siguieron su rumbo por el resto de los puestos de la Feria, Serena siguió comprándose aretes y unos cuántos brazaletes pero hubo un punto en el que se dio cuenta que Ash no ha querido comprarse nada para él más allá que cosas para comer (Ya saben, que sería de Ash sin comida? XD) No pudo evitar preguntarle:

– Ash, no había querido preguntarte esto pero, porque no has querido comprarte algo? Quiero decir, hemos visto desde llaveros, guantes como los que usas y hasta ahora no has querido comprarte algo. Será que no has querido nada en específico o será que no te ha gustado venir a esta feria? – Decía esto con un cierto tono de tristeza ya que creyó que su amigo no ha querido comprarse nada para él porque no le ha gustado la feria o no le ha gustado venir con ella. Ash se sintió un poco culpable ya que creyó que su idea de hacer de este un día especial para su amiga y su amistad estaba empezando a decaer por lo que decidió hablarle sinceramente:

– No Serena, no es eso, al contrario, me ha gustado venir a la feria y estar este tiempo contigo. Es sólo que la idea de venir a esta feria no trata de mí, la idea era pasar un buen rato aquí antes de ir a Ciudad Lumiose y también porque quería que este paseo fuese especial para ti, después de nuestra discusión en el bosque me he sentido muy culpable porque no quería hacerte enojar y luego de enterarnos que se iba a realizar esta feria lo vi como una oportunidad para pedirte perdón por mi mala conducta hacia ti y al mismo tiempo darte las gracias por lo gran amiga que has sido conmigo durante este viaje. – Con cada palabra que él decía Serena se sintió cautivada por la sinceridad de Ash, llegó a pensar que su amor por él crecía cada vez más, pero antes de decirle algo Ash siguió contándole sus razones de venir a la feria:

– Yo sólo he querido que este paseo te haga feliz porque eso es lo quería hacer, o sea, me gusta verte feliz. Eeemm, también, me gusta estar contigo, yo lo he pasado muy bien en esta feria contigo Serena, y si no he querido comprarme algo es porque no busco algo que me haga feliz a mí solamente. Lo que de verdad quería era verte feliz, estar contigo, pasarlo bien y, eeemm, pedirte perdón y decirte también: "Gracias por todo" (Pedir perdón y dar las gracias al mismo tiempo? Ironías de la vida XD). – Decía esto ocultando su cara con su gorra porque le estaban dando nervios después de lo que le ha dicho a su amiga. Serena ya no resistió más y se acercó a Ash para darle un abrazo, que sorpresivamente el joven correspondió. Un abrazo que podía parecer simple pero en el que ambos podían expresar aquello que sentían mutuamente.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos abrazados se separaron un poco y cruzaron miradas, Ash quedaba cautivado por el hermoso color celeste que se dejaba ver en los ojos de Serena, por su parte Serena se sentía conmovida por la forma en que Ash la miraba.

Sin embargo en cierto punto Ash empezó a sentir vergüenza de mirar fijamente a su amiga por lo que apartó su mirada hacia otro lado. Serena se dio cuenta de que Ash estaba apartando su mirada y en eso acercó su mano a la mejilla de su amigo, dicho gesto provocó que Ash la volviera a mirar pero Serena sintió el impulso de acercarse a Ash, había llegado un momento especial en este paseo, un momento que ni Ash ni Serena pensaron que podía llegar, estaban a punto de darse un beso pero de repente empezó a sonar una música para dar inicio a uno de los puntos más conmovedores de la feria. Todas las luces pasaron de ser blanco y celeste claro a un ambiente dominado por tonos de azul más oscuros, desde el azul marino hasta el azul eléctrico, parecía que se había hecho de noche pero en realidad este ambiente hacia un complemento muy curioso con el día que estaba nublado. Y el tema que se escuchaba de fondo daba una sensación de calma.

 _(Canción para este momento: Ordinary World de Duran Duran)_

Para Ash esa canción le daba una pequeña sensación de nostalgia y no pudo evitar decir:

– Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción, es de mis favoritas – Aquel comentario sorprendió a Serena y ella le pregunta:

– En serio? – El chico responde:

– Si claro, me trae recuerdos de cuando era niño. A veces la usaba como música de fondo en mi habitación allá en pueblo paleta cuando no podía dormir. – Serena le dice:

– La verdad Ash, yo, eeemm, también es una de mis canciones favoritas – A Ash le sorprendió saber que su amiga también escuchaba esa canción como una de sus favoritas. Viendo que muchas personas estaban en el patio central de la feria bailando en torno a la música a Serena también le dieron ganas de bailar por lo que tomó de las manos a su mejor amigo pero Ash ya presintiendo que su amiga quería bailar siguió en su lugar sin moverse y sus piernas estaban un tanto rígidas y Serena sintió que Ash estaba con el cuerpo tenso y con la mirada fija hacia otro lado.

– Serena, lo siento, es sólo que, aaamm, no sé bailar – Decía un poco avergonzado, pero Serena entendió bien por lo que pasaba Ash, así que simplemente se acercó a él sin separar sus manos y le dijo tranquilamente:

– No te preocupes Ash, quedémonos aquí sin ir con la demás gente. Ahora solo sígueme como lo hago yo y tranquilo, solo relájate, respira profundo y deja que la música te guíe – Y así nuestra pareja favorita tuvo su pequeña escena de baile donde simplemente estaban abrazados y moviéndose de un lado a otro con unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás y adelante. Siendo que la música era lenta pero melódica brindaba un ambiente ideal para ambos, especialmente porque la canción que había de fondo era de sus canciones favoritas. La canción seguía entonándose y la gente parecía disfrutar de este ambiente pero para Ash y Serena el ambiente era solo para ellos dos, nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor les preocupaba, solo querían estar juntos y disfrutar de este paseo que ha sido muy especial para ellos.

En cierto punto del baile Ash y Serena se miraron fijamente a los ojos pero cuando Ash intentó decirle algo Serena se acercó su cabeza al hombro del su amigo y así permanecieron hasta que la música se terminó

– Aaamm, Serena, estás bien? – Serena le respondió con un tono suave de voz:

– Al lado tuyo Ash es imposible sentirse mal – Luego de ese comentario nuestra pareja siguió recorriendo la feria pero en cierto momento Serena estornudó preocupando mucho a Ash y le sugirió si podían regresar al centro pokémon para evitar que Serena se resfriara, ella asintió afirmativamente pero antes, de parte del guardia a cargo de la entrada principal de la feria le dio a ambos un pequeño sobre sorpresa que Ash guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando entraron al Centro pokémon Ash llevó a Serena a los puestos de descanso junto al fuego de la chimenea y le dijo que iría a la habitación por algo. Serena se quedó sentada esperando por Ash y cuando él regresó grande fue su sorpresa cuando trajo una frazada con la que ayudó a tapar sus piernas y no sólo eso, trajo también una taza de chocolate caliente para ayudar a Serena a entrar en calor. Apenada pregunta:

– Lo siento Ash, me hubiese gustado seguir en la feria pero creo que me dio un poco de frío y tuvimos que volver. Lamento si arruiné el final de nuestro paseo – Ash le responde:

– No te preocupes, fue algo que pasó de repente y sabes que? Lo pasé muy bien contigo en la feria – Decía tratando de animar a su compañera lo que le resultó súper efectivo (Ba Dum Tsss) porque en ese momento Serena mostró una sonrisa tierna a Ash y le dijo:

– Para mí también lo fue Ash, gracias por cuidar de mí – Ash le dice:

– De nada Serena, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo – Decía dándole un pequeño abrazo a su amiga para ayudar a Serena a pasar el frío. Cuando Serena terminó su chocolate recordó algo y preguntó a Ash:

– Oye Ash, que será ese sobre que nos dio el guardia? – En eso Ash sacó el sobre que tenía en su bolsillo pero el sobre no tenía nada escrito, ni en el frente ni en la reverso, ya no pudiendo contener la curiosidad (Que eran niveles de más de 8000 XD), lo abrió y lo que salió fue un papel doblado. Al estirarlo Ash encontró una línea que decía:

– "Que piensas de la persona que tienes a tu lado?" – Dicha frase tomó por sorpresa a nuestros jóvenes.

– Oooh, eeemm, no me esperé esto jeje, pues… (Pausa Dramática XD)… Amable – Dijo muy suavemente en su voz, Serena apenas entendió lo que dijo Ash pero antes de que le preguntara que quiso decir su compañero él la mira fijamente a los ojos y pone su mano en el hombro de Serena

– Me pareces alguien amable, siempre preocupada por aquellos que te rodean sin importar si son personas o pokémon, eres de buen corazón, cariñosa, muy dulce y tierna, talentosa en tus presentaciones donde siempre buscas darle valor a tu lazo con los pokémon y con el público. Y como puedo pasar por alto tu, eeemm, tus, este, tus ojos? Son tan claros y cuando sonríes parece que emiten un brillo único y especial, quizás no soy bueno para expresarme en estas cosas y puede ser que no sea el mejor entrenador pokémon o el mejor chico del mundo (Y eso es lo que opinan el 99,999% de los seguidores de la serie que suelen menospreciar el personaje de Ash XD) pero no necesito serlo para ser sincero con las personas que me acompañan y digo, eeemm, como no serlo contigo si eres una persona muy especial para mí, a quien yo estimo y aprecio mucho y alguien que yo considero no sólo como una chica linda, o sea, eres muy linda pero también, eeemm, yo, creo, que me pareces alguien, pues, hermosa. – Dicho esto tomó una de las manos a Serena, quitándole delicadamente el guante rosa que llevaba y Ash se sacó sus guantes azules y con ambas manos tomó delicadamente la mano de Serena para brindarle algo de su propio cariño.

– Yo no me perdonaría que algo te pasara, y no dejaré que algo malo te pase. Esa es mi promesa de mi para ti Serena, yo, eeemm, yo te considero mi mejor amiga y alguien a quien yo quiero mucho – Y como si una escena entre príncipes se tratara delicadamente tomó la mano de Serena y le brindó un suave beso. Serena sintió su cara sonrojarse completamente, este gesto de Ash la estaba dejando boquiabierta, desde que se unió al grupo de Ash, Clemont y Bonnie jamás se esperó este momento en el que el chico por el que se sentía enamorada le expresara unas palabras tan honestas y tiernas y no sólo eso, se sintió halagada por el hecho de que Ash se estuviese expresando tan caballerosamente con ella besándole su mano.

Cuando Ash terminó el beso en la mano de Serena, para la chica fue inevitable el responderle ese gesto con un abrazo, a diferencia de los otros abrazos en este Serena parecía aferrarse más a su mejor amigo, casi como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y cuando se miraron a los ojos Ash empezó a preocuparse por su amiga porque distinguió en sus ojos unas formas vidriosas y pareció que derramó una lágrima al notar un rastro líquido que iba desde su ojo hasta la mitad de su mejilla por lo que alarmado le dijo:

– Serena, yo, lo siento, perdona si no es lo que querías oír o si dije algo malo, yo, eeemm, lo siento. Solo quería hacerte sentir mejor y… – Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo Serena puso su dedo índice en la boca de Ash para que este é le permitiera hablar:

– Si, es cierto, estas serán lágrimas pero son… (Pequeña interrupción porque le salían más lágrimas y empezó a suspirar entrecortadamente). Son lágrimas de felicidad, nadie había sido tan dulce y amable conmigo como la has sido tú Ash. Si me hubiese tocado a mí esa pregunta hubiera dicho que la persona que esta a mi lado no sólo es alguien valiente que siempre se supera a sí mismo y enfrenta todos sus desafíos siendo alguien fuerte y decidido, sino que es alguien amable, gentil, preocupado por los demás, y alguien a quien yo también quiero mucho por su actitud humilde, servicial, y por sobre todo, su gran voluntad y su gran corazón – Dicho esto siguió abrazando y ocultando su cara en el hombro de su amigo para que no la viera llorando.

Ash, que hasta ese momento no había correspondido el abrazo de Serena, llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de su amiga para acariciarla cuidadosamente y con la otra mano le acariciaba por un momento su hombro y en otro momento su espalda. Todo esto para contener a su amiga y permitirle desahogarse.

El ambiente era muy tranquilo, estaban ellos dos solos, sin más compañía que el fuego de la chimenea. Después de cierto rato Ash pidió a Serena un momento para verificar que los pokémon de la habitación estaban bien. A pesar de haber ido a la habitación a buscar una frazada y un chocolate para Serena, Ash quiso darse su oportunidad para volver a la habitación y ver si los pokémon estaban bien. Serena no negó la petición de Ash y el entrenador fue a la habitación, la chica se quedó mirando a su amigo partiendo a la habitación con muchos pensamientos, a tal punto que se dijo a sí misma:

– Como es posible que en este mundo no haya más chicos como él? Ha sido tan atento y tierno conmigo, creo que más que sólo agradecerle este paseo, debería agradecerle de una manera diferente. Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle lo que siento por él. No sé si él corresponda mis sentimientos pero al menos estaré conforme de, al menos, haberlo intentado. – Se decía juntando sus manos y acercándolos hacia donde estaba su corazón, aquel que latía y se estremecía con cada gesto de amabilidad que Ash le daba y en donde tenía contenido todo su amor por él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ash regresara al puesto de descanso y sentándose al lado de Serena le dice:

– Los pokémon estaban bien, se quedaron dormidos y yo los acomodé en las camas. Les arreglé las almohadas, los tapé con unas frazadas que había en el mueble de la habitación y ahora están bien. Parece que disfrutaron estar aquí porque los platos de comida estaban vacíos y algunos de sus juguetes estaban repartidos en el piso. Creo que fue bueno dejarlos aquí para que no pasen frío. – Pero a pesar de sus comentarios notó que la chica tenía sus manos puestas sobre sus rodillas y tenía la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados. Esto preocupó a Ash y le dijo:

– Serena, estás bien? – La chica volvió a abrir sus ojos y al mirar a su compañero le dijo:

– Ash, puedo hablar contigo sobre algo? – Decía con una voz suave pero que parecía expresar un poco de inseguridad y miedo. Ash le responde:

– Eeemm, si, claro, quiero decir, esta todo bien? – Serena responde:

– Si, estoy bien, pero hay algo que quiero decirte y no sé como cambien las cosas de ahora en adelante pero es algo que me gustaría compartir contigo y es, aaamm, no solo importante para mí, sino también algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo – Decía apartando su mirada y siguiendo con ese tono de inseguridad pero inesperadamente tomó una postura más firme, se sacó su sombrero y lo dejo a un lado suyo. El momento había llegado, Serena se dio cuenta que había llegado una oportunidad única para confesarle sus sentimientos a ese chico que le ayudó cuando era una tímida e indefensa niña, y ahora ante ese chico que conquistó su corazón y que siempre ha estado a su lado, mostrándose más segura de sí misma y mirando fijamente a Ash empieza su confesión:

– Ash, como sabrás nuestra amistad empezó en el campamento del profesor Oak. En ese tiempo yo era muy tímida, no hablaba con nadie o mejor dicho, me costaba mucho hablar con la demás gente y no sabía si los que me rodeaban eran personas en las que yo pudiese confiar. Y sin que yo me lo hubiera imaginado apareciste tú, me ayudaste con mi rodilla lastimada sin esperar nada a cambio, fuiste muy amable conmigo. Y ahora que nos reencontramos aquí en Kalos, cuando me invitaste a viajar contigo en compañía de Clemont y Bonnie, he aprendido tanto gracias ustedes, pude encontrar un sueño por el que puedo luchar, pero lo mejor de todo es que pude conocerte mejor y ahora, gracias a esta feria de la nieve, me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí. Me has apoyado en todo, me has defendido algunas veces, ya no necesitas seguir pidiendo perdón por nuestra discusión en el bosque porque ya lo hice, te perdono, te perdono porque nuestra amistad es algo tan valioso para mí que no quisiera perderlo, porque me has demostrado en esta feria lo mucho que te preocupas por mí. Son todas esas actitudes tuyas las que hacen que yo me sienta segura, que yo me sienta apreciada y valorada, que yo me sienta alguien especial para los que están a mi lado. A mí me gusta mucho estar contigo, has hecho tanto por mí y ahora es que tengo el valor para decirte todo esto Ash – Conforme decía estas palabras se le aparecía un sonrojo que pasó de ser pequeño a uno leve, y ahora tenía sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, algo que Ash no pudo evitar notar pero se sentía tan impactado por lo que ella le decía que decidió no hablar hasta estar completamente seguro que ella le dijera lo que quería decirle. Y todo parecía indicar que faltaban aún más cosas que ella quería decirle por lo que permaneció en silencio.

Pero ahora en este momento Serena acercó su mano al rostro de Ash y posó su mano en la mejilla de su chico especial y sin quitarle su mirada sobre la de Ash continuó con sus palabras – Creo que ya sabrás lo que te quiero decir, yo te considero una persona increíble Ash, has sabido ganarte mi admiración, mi consideración, mi respeto, mi confianza, pero hay algo más, te has sabido ganar algo más y que para mí es sin duda lo más importante de todo y que no me arrepiento de sentir y de querer decirte esto – Decía esto mientras se acercaba temerosamente al rostro de Ash, queriendo hacer lo que ya parecía inevitable:

– Te has ganado, mi, mi, aaamm, pues tú, te has ganado… (Pausa Dramática XD)… Mi Corazón Ash – Y al decir esto hiso lo que ha querido hacer desde el día que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ash, juntó sus labios con los de su chico especial dando como resultado el beso que tanto quería darle a aquel chico que, algún día y ella así lo quería, que supiera tratarla con respeto, y ese chico resultó ser Ash, ese mismo chico que años atrás la ayudó a volver a ponerse de pie y le expresó una frase que siempre la motivaban a seguir adelante: "Nunca te rindas hasta el final".

Ash no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ninguna de sus anteriores amigas le había manifestado un gesto tan especial como recibir un beso. Pero un beso real, entre labios, uno donde se diera a entender que la chica que le estaba dando lo quería y que lo quería de verdad. Y esa chica resultó ser Serena, aquella que siempre ha estado a su lado y le ha manifestado su apoyo en varias oportunidades. Hubo un tiempo en que Ash parecía tener sentimientos hacia su amiga pero debido a que nunca ha tenido experiencias en este tipo de cosas no se sentía seguro, pero esta feria hiso que se diera cuenta que Serena era una parte importante, no sólo de este viaje, sino que ahora para su vida. Y este beso así parecía confirmarlo.

Ash pasó de sorprenderse por el beso que Serena le estaba dando a un estado de calma, de alegría y de paz en su corazón, su idea de pedirle perdón y darle las gracias (Ironías de la vida XD) funcionó, pero no esperó que funcionara al punto de terminar en esta situación. Para ambos el mundo que les rodeaba, igual que cuando bailaron en la feria, pasó a otro plano. Nada importaba, sólo ellos dos, en un romántico beso que pasó de ser importante para Serena a uno importante para ambos, en cierto punto del beso Ash puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Serena y ella uso sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Ash y acercarlo más a ella y sentirse más cerca del chico que llamaba "el amor de su vida". El beso podía parecer simple y nada especial, considerando que era su primer beso, pero era más que eso para Ash y Serena, por medio de ese beso se estaban comunicando sus sentimientos y así estaba sucediendo hasta que ocurrió algo que ambos se estaban lamentando, de repente empezó a faltarles el aire, por lo que poco se separaron, abrieron sus ojos para volver a ver a esa persona especial, ambos estaban muy sonrojados pero felices, sorprendidos pero felices de que ocurriera lo que querían que pasara. Serena le dice a Ash:

– Ash, quiero decirte que me gustas. Ash, tú me gustas mucho, yo estoy enamorada de ti – A lo que Ash le respondió:

– Yo, la verdad no me esperé que pasara esto pero ahora me he dado cuenta de algo – Serena pregunta:

– De que? – Y Ash le responde acariciando su mejilla:

– Que tú también me gustas Serena, tu también me gustas mucho. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, yo sin ti me siento perdido, yo sin ti siento que mi viaje carece de sentido. Por esto es que te digo, que, bueno, eeemm, no quisiera perderte – Decía siguiendo con las caricias en la mejilla de su chica especial

– Y no me vas a perder, siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te apoyaré de la manera que tú lo has hecho. Y como seguir apoyándote? Pues, puedes empezar respondiéndome algo? – Ash empezó a intuir que quería preguntarle Serena pero decidió esperar aquella pregunta

– Pues, no sé, tú dime. Que quieres preguntarme? – Serena decía tomando las manos de Ash con las suyas y lo miró a los ojos:

– Ash, te gustaría ser mi novio? – Lo hizo, le propuso pasar de una "Gran Amistad" a un "Noviazgo". Ash, sin querer separar sus manos de las de Serena le respondió:

– Si Serena, acepto, no sólo me gustaría, me encantaría ser tu novio – Y sellaron la propuesta de noviazgo nuevamente con un pequeño pero significativo beso.

Ya siendo de noche los hermanos regresaron al centro pokémon luego de muchas insistencias de Bonnie de seguir mirando a los pokémon de hielo, los aretes, y hacer un récord de preguntarle a 15 chicas si quisieran ser la novia de Clemont. Y otras cosas. Ash y Serena le manifestaron a los hermanos de que su rato a solas por la feria fue muy especial y que ahora pasaron de ser mejores amigos a novios. Ambos hermanos felicitaron Ash y Serena, diciéndoles que hacían una pareja muy bonita y que sorpresivamente lo veían venir por lo bien que ambos se trataban. De hecho, les dieron la sorpresa de decirles que en cierto los vieron a lo lejos pero no querían interrumpirlos ya que se supone era un paseo sólo de ellos dos. No sólo eso, fue de ellos la idea de conversar con las personas encargadas de las consolas de música e iluminación para poner la canción que escucharon ellos y cambiar la iluminación por una donde se pudiera dar un ambiente correcto. Admitieron que la canción que eligieron fue al azar pero la pareja les agradecieron por eso ya que por coincidencias de la vida terminó siendo la canción favorita de ambos. Y llegaron un poco más tarde que ellos para darles su espacio y de darles la privacidad necesaria para que ocurriera el momento de la confesión.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo se enteró de que las labores de limpieza del camino que les permitiría ir a Ciudad Lumiose resultaron más eficientes de lo esperado y ahora podían emprender el viaje para que Ash pueda participar en la Liga Kalos. Pero ahora este es un rumbo que no emprendería solo, ya que contaba con la compañía de unos amables hermanos rubios y ahora, más recientemente, una novia que estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo y a amarlo sin importar si resulta ser ganador o quedar en el camino. (Y así fue XD). Nuestro grupo ahora va camino a Ciudad Lumiose para hacerle frente a un nuevo rumbo de este viaje, la Liga Kalos. Se han apoyado, se han cuidado y han pasado por muchas cosas pero este lazo que han creado era tan fuerte que era algo que atesoraban mucho. Ahora Ash y Serena han creado un lazo que promete ser duradero y que ambos estaban dispuestos a atesorar en sus corazones por siempre, sólo el tiempo dirá que nuevos desafíos deberán enfrentar próximamente pero una cosa es segura, lo enfrentarían juntos, apoyándose, cuidándose, pero sobre todo, queriéndose mucho, amándose, pero muy especialmente: "No Rendirse Hasta El Final".

 ** _EL FIN_**

 **(Gracias por haber leído esta que es mi primera historia usando el estilo One-Shot, sé que he estado algo ausente y no he actualizado mis escritos, pero espero entiendan que no lo hago a propósito. Tengo otros asuntos que atender que consumen buena parte de mi tiempo y quiero aprovechar los pocos tiempos libres que tengo para cuidar que cada escrito quede como quiero y porque es lo que ustedes merece, todo esto para que ustedes puedan leer lo que yo escribo y para que sea de su agrado. Por supuesto que tengo muchas cosas que decir respecto al final de XY &Z pero esto quiero reservarlo para la siguiente historia que también usará el formato One-Shot que lleva como título provisional: "Quiero Volver A Verte" que espero poder lanzar próximamente. **

**Respecto a las otras historias "Sentimientos Encontrados" y "Mi Segunda oportunidad" debo decir que han obtenido una buena respuesta de parte de ustedes y se los agradezco de corazón. Ya estoy en la etapa de producción de los nuevos capítulos que también espero estrenar pronto y respecto al otro material que tengo, los poemas, ya estoy creando borradores y unos que otros micro cuentos o, mejor dicho, historias cortas para darle variedad a lo que quiero ofrecer en mi cuenta de Fanfiction.**

 **La verdad, al momento que se publica este One-Shot es difícil establecer con exactitud que tanto tiempo podré dedicarme a los fanfics o este trabajo que es ser "Creador de contenidos" porque, así como los canales de YouTube, me gusta pensar que los fanfics también tienen calidad y contenido que ofrecer a los cibernautas de hoy en día. Lo único que tengo que claro es que esto de escribir y compartir mis historias con ustedes es algo que de verdad me gusta y porque siento que tiene sus posibilidades de crecimiento y no pretendo abandonarlo, al contrario, haré cuanto pueda para seguir brindándoles este tipo de material por mucho tiempo más.**

 **Sin más que decir, disculpando los inconvenientes y agradeciendo su comprensión. Soy el hacedor del sur y eso es todo por esta ocasión. Gracias Por Su Atención, Nos Leeremos Pronto. Adiós!)**


End file.
